eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Death Glider
PRODUCTION INFORMATION*'Manufacturer:' Ancient Eye State Shipyards | Confederacy of Independent Systems *'Model:' Death Glider Starfighter *'Affiliation:' Ancient Eye, Shrouded Republic, Closed-Market, 'Confederacy of Independent Systems' *'Production': Mass-Produced *'Material: '''Transparisteel, Durasteel, Duralumin, Plasteel '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS'*'Classification': Multirole Starfighter *'Length': 7.62 Meters *'Width': 13.92 Meters *'Height': 4.12 Meters *'Armament': Average - 2x Laser Cannons - 1x Proton Torpedo Launcher *'Defenses': Average - Standard Starfighter Shield - High-grade Durasteel Armor *'Squadron Count': Average: 12 *'Maneuverability Rating': Moderate *'Speed Rating':' Low' *'Hyperdrive Class': Average: 2 STANDARD FEATURES*Starfighter Sensor Package *Starfighter Sublight Engines *Starfighter Hyperdrive *Starfighter Deflector Shields *Starfighter Repulsorlift Engine *Starfighter Maneuvering Thrusters *Starfighter Communications Package *Starfighter Life Support System *Starfighter Ejection Seat *Starfighter Inertial Dampeners ADVANCED SYSTEMS*Laser Cannon Supercharger: Gives the Death Glider's laser cannons the capability to fire a more powerful volley at the expense of accuracy and rate of fire Strengths:*Digitgrade Controls: The Death Glider is designed for use by species with digitgrade legs and thus, it does not require any additional modifications to make it suitable for pilots with this anatomical feature *Maneuverable: In addition to the placement of their maneuvering thrusters, the Death Gliders also feature a highly aerodynamic shape, features which give them enhanced maneuverability both in atmosphere and in space Weaknesses:*Unsuitable for Humanoid Pilots: Designed for use by alien species with a digitgrade anatomy, the Death Glider is unusable by humanoid pilots without extensive modification of its flight controls *Subpar Sensors: Designed and built by a species with limited starship experience, the Death Glider has fairly weak sensors, which force it to engage targets at much shorter distances than most starfighters Description: (Image Source: YouTube) The embodiment of a technological leap forward in starship design for the Anubian species, the Death Glider is a well-rounded, capable starfighter intended to serve as the main fighter in the fleets of the various Warlords which make up the Ancient Eye. Development of the Death Glider began shortly after the Second Battle for Nibelungen, as an answer to the increasing need for a domestically-designed starfighter, due to the rapid expansion of the Empire of the Ancient Eye. Intended to reduce the various Warlords' reliance on Shrouded Republic designs such as the TIE/Reaper and thus curb some of Kainan Wolfe's influence, the Death Glider is the first starfighter designed by and for Anubians and is meant to be used primarily with swarm tactics. Originally meant to make its debut during the coronation of the God-King, development of the Death Glider suffered several delays as the Anubian engineers struggled to overcome various problems they were not accustomed to dealing with. Despite the Anubians' relative lack of experience with space combat and the various delays and setbacks suffered during its development, the Death Glider is a balanced and surprisingly capable starfighter. Armed with a pair of laser cannons and a single proton torpedo launcher, the Death Glider is capable of inflicting respectable damage and while its armor and deflector shield generators are fairly average by galactic standards, they offer the starfighter acceptable protection from enemy fire. A fairly recent step-up from atmospheric aircraft, the Death Glider's design has several features which enhance its performance in atmosphere, such as its aerodynamic shape, which reduces drag, thus allowing for greater maneuverability. In space, Death Gliders make use of maneuvering thrusters mounted within their wings, a feature directly copied from the Shrouded Republic's T-Wing, although lacking the advanced control systems of the original. While not particularly fast, Death Gliders compensate with agility. The biggest drawback of the Death Glider is its targeting sensor package, which is inferior when compared with galactic standards, a consequence of the Anubians' lack of experience with space combat. This forces it to engage enemy starfighters at close ranges. Somewhat balancing this, the Death Glider also makes use of an ingenious laser cannon supercharger, which allows it to charge up its laser cannons, firing more powerful shots at the expense of accuracy and rate of fire. For a first generation starfighter design, the Death Glider is a surprisingly competent and capable ship which can tackle a variety of missions. Since its introduction, it has become a staple and an icon of the Ancient Eye fleets and exemplifies the Anubians' capability to innovate and improve their technology. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/death-glider.105133/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Starfighters Category:Factory And Codex